The Wheels of Fate
by Dark Daimond Dude
Summary: Dizzy PoV. Dizzy is visited in her dreams by a lad she has never met before. The very next day, she runs into the very guy she had dreamed of. What is his intent? What does he want with her?
1. Through her eyes

"_Destroy them_."

_Oh, no. There's that voice again. Why do I always have to deal with this?_

"Dizzy! Is everything ok?" A man in a black coat and pants asked, shaking me by my shoulders.

_Who is he? Why does he know my name? What's going on?_

"This isn't good! She's giving in!" A girl in an orange jumpsuit and oversized pirate hat jumped in a panick, regarding me sadly.

_I don't know any of you! Just leave me alone!_ I held my head, stumbling away from them. Necro and Undine were going crazy asking me questions, but my head hurt too much to even think.

"We don't have a choice," A cool, rational voice commented, behind me.

"What are you doing?! That's not going to help matters!" The young pirate girl shouted, an over-sized anchor nearby. _Just go away! I need rest!_

"This is the only way. If I don't do this now, then Justice is going to come back and destroy all of mankind," The voice shouted angrily. I thought I heard something click, but I couldn't even think straight.

I turned to run away, and found something cold, hard and metallic pressed against my forehead. "**Just go away!"** I screamed, throwing a punch at the person holding the object. But when I saw his uniform, I stopped. His dark blue jacket and pants somehow managed to calm me down, the pain in my head slowly starting to vanish. _Kou..._

"I'm sorry, Dizzy. I hope you can forgive me," the man hesitated, his young, boyish face reflecting his sadness. Immediately, I felt something go cold deep in my stomach, and I broke out in a cold sweat.

_What? What are you saying Kou?_

"Don't! There has to be another way!" The man in black shouted behind me. Kou didn't say anything.

I felt paralyzed, as though my arms and legs had been welded in place. I could only watch as his hand tightened around the grip of the object. Red-hot pain lanced through my body. I staggered back numbly, seeing blood falling off my forehead as I sunk to the ground, slowly. My eyes were riveted on the pale green eyes of the boy who'd killed me as darkness started to overtake me. "W...hy...?" I mouthed, sinking into a deep, dark, endless night.

"I'm sorry, Dizzy..."

--------

"-zy! Wake up!" a familiar voice called, shaking me by my shoulders.

I gasped for breath, sitting up with a start as May called my name. My sudden action surprised my companion, apparently, since she shifted back a little in response. _I thought I'd died. Was that all just a dream? Who was that boy?_

"Is everything ok? You looked like you were having a nightmare," May eyed me worriedly, patting my head.

"I'm fine?" I asked more then stated. I put a hand to my forehead, as though I was checking for blood. "I was having a nightmare?"

"I've been trying to wake you up for a few minutes already. When I came in to wake you up, you were crying and calling for someone named Kud. Is he someone you know?"

"Kud?" I shook my head, looking a little worried. "Can...can nightmares hurt you?"

"Huh? No, about all they can do is scare you a little. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason."

--------

I followed May as we headed up to the bridge. Johnny had announced on the intercom that we'd found someone that could be in need of assistance. I wanted to help out if I could, so I thought I'd go with them.

"You want to come to, Dizzy? It could be rather dangerous. We don't know much about this guy yet," Johnny stood near the dropship, holding his sheated blade.

"I know, but still. What if you all get really hurt because I wasn't there? I'd feel really bad for that..."

Johnny opened his mouth to argue, but he stopped, looking at me with a cool smile. "Fine. I never could say no to women and children."

May and I hopped in the drop ship as it descended, breaking through the cloud cover. I stared at the beauty, staring at the nearby forest as the sun rose behind it. No matter how many times I saw it, it still looked pretty. I turned my eyes, staring at the hills to the left as the dropship landed. I turned as I heard a groan that seemed a little too familiar. There seemed to be something familiar about the boy, but I was sure I hadn't seen him before. He was wearing a black formal top and slacks in a prim, proper manner. In contrast, his black hair stood out every which way on his head.

"Hey...where am I? What am I doing here?" I heard him mutter, shaking his head as Johnny helped him up.

"What happened? Can you tell us your name?" Johnny asked, helping him onto the dropship.

"Ow...my name's...Kudou Caos," He frowned, scratching his head.

_Wait a minute! Kudou Caos? Kudou?...Kud!?..._ I shivered, feeling a surge of cold go through the bottom of my stomach.

"Hey, is everything ok? You look terrified," May stared at me before looking at Kudou and back.

"I-I'm fine. It's nothing," I tried to force a grin, feeling my heart rate go way up. _It's ok, it's not like he's gonna kill me..._

"Oh! That reminds me! I'm looking for someone named Dizzy at the moment. I heard she was with a group of air pirates. You wouldn't happen to know who she is, would you?" Kudou added as an afterthought, scratching his chin.

_EH!?_

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, sir. Dizzy passed away along time ago. That's how Jam collected her bounty," Johnny added, a smidge too quickly.

"Eh? Are you sure? But my superior, Ky, told me that I could find Dizzy with the Jellyfish pirates. Isn't that you guys?"

"...Who are you?" Johnny gripped his katana tightly, standing so he was sideways from Kudou.

"What do you mean, superior?" I just had to ask, edging away instinctively. _This doesn't feel quite right..._

"I'm an IPF agent, Kudou Caos. I serve directly under captain Ky Kiske. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything more then that," Kudou sighed, staring at Johnny. "Must this end in violence?"

"Tell me, what do you need with Dizzy?" Johnny asked, putting his hand on the hilt.

"What business is that of yours?" Kudou replied, clenching his fists.

_Oh...their going to fight... _I sighed, stepping in between them before they could start fighting. "Please, don't fight."

"I didn't visit with the intention of starting a fight," Kudou replied, shrugging before smiling good-naturedly. "Anyway, can I stay with you pirates for a while?"

I started to say something, but something about what he'd said stopped me for a second.

"Wait, wait, what?" Johnny repeated incredulously, holding his katana. "Who do you think we are?"

"Aren't you that famous couple from the Jellyfish Pirates, May and Johnny?" Kudou wondered curiously, scratching at his chin.

Johnny paused, looking more and more confused by the second. "Yes, that's who we are. Why would an IPF agent want to stay with a group of outlaw air pirates?" Kudou stopped himself before he could reply, holding his chin.

"Hey, Dizzy. Was he in your nightmare?" May asked me quietly as the boys talked.

"Hm? What makes you say that?" I shook my head, noticing that my heart rate seemed to be higher then usual at the moment.

"You reacted kind of funny when you first saw him," May replied easily, leaning against the mass of her anchor. "It seemed like you were scared of him for a second."

I sighed, still feeling a little apprehensive, thanks to my dream this morning, but I was going to try not to panic from that. _I don't want to be rude..._

_"Um, Dizzy, you might want to keep an eye on Necro,"_ I heard Undine tell me, and I turned just in time to see Necro swing his axe at Kudou from behind. Almost immediately, he spun on his heel, the axe digging into his left arm while his right fist, glowing blue, smashed Necro in his 'face.'

"OW!!" I held my face sinking to my knees. _That hurt way more then I thought it would! _"Necro, you idiot! Why are you attacking him? He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"_He scared you! That's more then enough reason to throttle him!"_ Necro replied angrily. Of course, only I can hear his or Undine's voice.

"No, he didn't scare me in the nightmare!" I shouted, effectively silencing the conversation. I felt my face flush bright red as Johnny Kudou and May all turned to regard me. Necro looked like he was about to argue, but I think he decided against it, since he calmed down and went back to his normal form on my back.

"Let's go talk on the ship," Johnny said after a second.

--------

"_I don't trust him. Not one bit,"_ I heard Necro complain as I watched Kudou. We were alone in my room on the Mayship, after I had to beg Johnny and May to let him stay with me.

_"Oh hush, Necro. It's obvious that he doesn't have anything against us. Your just being paranoid."_

_"But you saw Dizzy's reaction! She was just terrified when she saw him and heard his name!"_

I'm not sure what was irritating me more; the fact that Kudou was just sitting on the ground drawing something on a sheet of paper, or the fact that Necro and Undine were talking about me like I wasn't there.

"So, what are you doing, Kud?" I asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"I'm just sketching something out," he replied easily, not looking up. I think he was getting a little irritated, because he shouldn't crumpled up the paper he'd just sketched on and threw it into a corner. "It's not coming out the way I want it to look."

I saw him glance at the stub of charcoal he was using before putting it away and pulling out a pencil instead. While Kudou distracted himself with another sketch, I gripped the paper he'd thrown away, looking at it, then out the window. Judging by where the sun was, it was nearing sunset, and I thought the drawing looked like it a little. I put the drawing down, turning to look at Kudou before sitting back down. _I don't get it._

I tilted my head to the side, watching him curiously as he sat down on the bed a few inches from me. I noticed that he still had that silly little grin on his face. _Has he been smiling the whole time?_

"_He's weird,_" Necro muttered, watching Kudou.

"_He's just smiling! What's so weird about that?"_ Undine shouted back, folding her arms.

"Hey! Please stop fighting!"

"_It's just plain weird! It's not natural! He hasn't stopped smiling once all this time!"_

_"It's not weird! He's just in a good mood!!"_

"Stop it!" I shouted, waving my arms. "Fighting like this isn't going to help anything!"

I watched in shock as Undine and Necro materialised, wrapping their hands around each others throat and squeezing. "STOP IT!" I shouted, trying to seperate them. I held my head, sighing as the arguement escalated into a full-blown war. Within seconds, Necro and Undine were using arrows and axes on each other. I just watched, feeling oddly lethargic all of a sudden. For some reason I didn't have any energy left to argue. _That is so weird...I'm so sleepy now. _I closed my eyes for a second to hold back a yawn.

**_"Destroy them."_**

A sudden searing pain ripped through my head, and I felt a scream ripped from my throat as I curled up in pure agony.

_"Dizzy!"_ I dimly felt Nitro's and Undine's concern as I started to black out.

--------

The next thing I knew, I was standing all alone in a vast field of nothing. Well, perhaps floating would be a better word, since there didn't seem to be any obvious ground. There was just what appeared to be a deep red sea, with lightning flashing in the distance. Above me, I saw red-tinged clouds. I was standing face-to-face with a black shadow, its eyes tinged red with obvious malice, chilling my blood. The black shadow stood, a pair of night black wings on what I assumedIt looked really familiar, but I couldn't place who it was. I glanced behind me, seeing a boy standing there, gold from head-to-toe. In contrast to the shadow, I could see the boy's form perfectly. He was wearing a jacket and long, flowing pants, and his hair was spiked up every which way.

"What's going on? Who are you? Why am I here?"

**"At last. The wheel of fate is starting to turn. Do you have the strength to face this calamity alone?" **The shadow intoned, crossing her arms. I could almost feel her eyes burrowing into my core.

_"The time has come for you to take up the sword. Do you trust those around you, to stand and fight when all hope is lost?"_ The boy exclaimed, pointing right at me.

"I don't understand! What are you talking about?" I exclaimed.

"**_At the end of it all, will you be left all alone? Will you fall_****_into despair? Will you survive? Will you die?"_** In a monotone, the words of both forms started to coalesce around me, leaving me barely able to move.

"Tell me! What's going on? What calamity!?" I struggled against the chains of words as they gathered ever thicker around me. My body ached. I felt trapped. I couldn't even move anymore.

**"Will you fight against this power? Or will you enslave all of humanity,"** I shivered, terrified. The words of the shadow clawed their way into my head. I pushed against my verbal prison, but it didn't move an inch.

"Stop! I won't!" Each word was torn from my throat, as I fell to my knees. I held my head as the pain took hold of me. It hurt so bad! I just wanted it all to stop.

"_Destinies unfolded. Fates intertwined. Will you be the destroyer? Or will you be the savior? It is time for you to choose."_

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!" I shouted, shivering my eyes starting to close as exhaustion took me.. "Leave me alone..."

--------

I sat up with a start, holding my head. I was lying on my bed. The sheets were all in disarray. Judging by the light from the window, it was already almost dawn. _Who were they? What was that? Was that really...just a dream?  
_

"Unnn...Dizzy..." I jumped, finally noticing Kudou sitting in a chair next to my bed. He was leaning forward, balancing himself with his hands on the edge of his chair, fast asleep. "Please...be ok..." he muttered, softly.

_Were you sitting here taking care of me the whole time?_ I couldn't keep a smile from spreading on my face. I glanced out the window with a grown, noting that the sun was starting to creep up over the horizon.

Kudou yawned, rubbing his eyes as he turned to look at me. "Morning Dizzy. Are you ok?" He asked, interrupted by yet another yawn.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare," I smiled, ruffling his hair with a smile before standing up. "Were you sitting there the whole time, watching me?"

I noticed Kudou blush as he hurriedly stood up next to me. "Y-Yes, I did. Was that...wrong?" I interrupted myself, staring at him for a second before voicing my thoughts.

"You really are short aren't you?"


	2. Through His Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear. The only character I own is Kudou Caos. Peace. BTW, I decided to flip flop the PoV each chapter; The first was from Dizzy's, this will be Kudou's, then the next will be Dizzy's, and so on.

-----

"I am so lost. Did Dizzy say the cafeteria was this way, or did I take a wrong turn at May's room?" I sighed, scratching the side of my head. It was late in the afternoon on the day after I had ran into Dizzy and company, and I was feeling a little hungry. "Am I supposed to turn left here...?" I stopped, staring at a slightly open doorway. Straining my ears, I could vaguely hear Dizzy's voice through it.

"I'm pretty sure we can trust Koud, Johnny. I don't sense any malice from him at all," Dizzy commented in a neutral tone.

I snuck over next to the door, listening intently. _This sounds like something I should worry about._

"Be that as it may. I've called in a few contacts of mine about him. He is a cop like he says, and he works for Ky Kiske. That's bothersome enough, but if I'm right, this mission that Ky Kiske sent him on could prove to be fatal to us all. It'd be safer for us to cut all ties with him now," Johnny commented. I could clearly hear the sounds of paper rustling as Johnny set down what I assumed to be a notepad.

"Johnny's right Dizzy! Something really doesn't feel right with him! I don't trust him at all!" May's high pitched voice grated on my ear drums as she set her hands down firmly on something solid. "We should get rid of him right away!"

"B-But, he's not a bad person..." Dizzy's voice trailed off, slightly muffled. "No Undine, I am not trying to protect him because I like him! It really feels like he doesn't mean any harm! Don't you start on me too Necro!"

I stepped away, pressing my hands into my pockets as I shuffled off. _Ugh...go figure. Guess I can't really blame them. I am a cop, after all. Being hated must be a part of the job. _I rubbed my stomach as it growled at me, loudly. "I'm still hungry."

"What's a Holy Knight like you doing here?" A girl asked behind me, picking me up by the back of my shirt. "Are you trying to kill my sister?"

"Eh? Your sister? I'm just here looking for Diz-Augh!" I grimaced, pain lancing through my back as I hit the wall hard. "Hey! What was that for? I havn't done anything wrong!"

"I won't let you kill my sister!" The girl stood, twin scythes pointed at me menacingly as she strode forward. "Begone, Knight!"

"Kit, stop! Will you stop threatening every guy that gets near me?" I heard Dizzy sigh in exasperation, grabbing the newcomers wrist. "He's ok. He took care of me when I fainted last night."

"You did WHAT!?" The girl eyed Dizzy before turning to me. "You let a Holy Knight into your room, and you slept defenseless in front of him? Don't you realize he could've killed you!"

I didn't hear what else was said, because once Kits was focused on Dizzy, I broke away. I ran down the hall way at top speed before hopping slightly, a single row of wheels springing from the soles of my feet.

"Excuse me! Official Police business! Keep out of the way!" I shouted, scattering girls as I roared along.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Not a chance, girl!" I shouted back before glancing behind me, stunned at what I saw. The girl with the scythes that I had thought I'd left behind was not too far behind me, and gaining rapidly! "Holy-!"

I dove, rolling end over end as a scythe cut into the deck where I had been gliding. "What the devil is your problem, dude?" I asked as I stood up, grabbing a nearby sabre. I settled into a defensive stance as the girl stood mightily, a scythe in each hand as she stalked towards me. _What the monkey? She's a frikkin giant! She's gotta be at least 6'5"!_ I edged backward, trying to keep my own 5 foot frame from shivering as I regarded the girl in front of me. Even at this distance, I could _FEEL_ her sheer power. _I can't get away from this fight, can I?_

"You're shaking," the girl in front of me commented haughtily, spinning her scythes easily. "Feel free to run away, fool."

"Running away won't solve anything." I clenched my sabre tightly before charging forward, my sabre held defensively in front of me. I ducked under her scythes, jumping over a sweeping kick as I drew my blade back. Screaming silently, I brought the weapon down towards her head, only to be knocked back suddenly by a burst of wind. I groaned slightly as I landed, keeping my balance as the shipmates crowded at a safe distance to watch the unfolding scene.

I barely had time to register Dizzy's face in the crowd as my opponent launched herself at me, a devilish sweep nearly taking my head off as I dove for the ground. I rolled, standing up against the wall as I felt a thin cut make itself known on my neck, less then a hair's breadth from my gripped my arms and legs as I watched her advance on me, scythe raised for a killing blow. _No!! Is this how it ends?_

----

**_I felt heat all across my body. I found myself standing in the middle of a burning village, dead bodies scattered all around in various states of devastation. "What is this?"_**

----

I grimaced, crossing my arms in front of my reflexively, my sabre barely catching against the shaft of her weapon. Later, I would remember that the scythe hadn't come anywhere near to hitting me, and wouldn't of even if I hadn't guarded, but at the moment, all I noticed was the heat of the fire on my body. I tensed my arms, throwing the girl back. "Look, tell me. Just what the hell is your problem!" _What was that? My head hurts..._

My gaze swam as I regarded Kit. I didn't notice when the sabre fell from my slackened grasp, or when Dizzy strode up next to me. I just felt myself fall before getting caught up in a soft, warm embrace, my consciousness fast fading as the adrenaline exited my system.

----

"He's never really fought a Gear, has he?" I heard Kit comment. From the bustling of the still crowded shipmates, I figured it hadn't been too long since I'd fought Kit. It was probably less then a minute, though, since I could still feel Dizzy holding me tightly.

"Just because he's a Holy Knight doesn't mean that he's gonna attack me," I felt Dizzy's voice reverberate in my ears. She seemed a little peeved. "He's too nice for that!"

"And I still say you're being an idiot! You don't know anything about him at all, but you still fell asleep in front of him!" Kit countered hotly.

"You know as well as I do that if he had tried anything, Necro or Undine would've woken me up!"

"I wouldn't try anything like that!" I shouted, a little ticked as I stood away from Dizzy. "I'm not-"

"Have you forgotten about our history with the Knights? Have you any idea how many of our kind have been murdered at their hands?" Kit roared, her ears twitching wildly.

_She's got cat ears? I wonder why I didn't notice until just now?_

"They were only killed because they were the ones that attacked first! Have you forgotten that the Crusades happened because Justice and the Gears tried to wipe out humankind?"

"What difference does that make?"

"It makes all the difference in the world!"

"I guess some Gears just plain hate humans," I commented, edging away as the girls continued to argue. I cast my gaze to the left as Dizzy and Kit argued over boys, looking for someone that could possibly direct me to the cafeteria. Shortly afterwards, I grabbed the arm of a girl that was wearing an oversized pirate hat. "Excuse me, Miss? Can you tell me where the Cafeteria is? I'm hungry."

"There you are Kudou! Johnny's been looking for you!" I tried to pull my arm away as the girl led me through a dizzying array of hall ways and rooms.

"Hey! I just want to-" I started hotly before I plopped down in a chair, facing Johnny.

"Good evening. I didn't expect you quite so soon," the womanizer pirate started, leaning back in his chair.

I ignored the man for several seconds as I scanned the room I was seated in, there were pictures of pretty girls, as well as some scrolls of martial arts knowledge. All in all though, it was a sparsely decorated room, from what I could make out in the dim light. /_The window's closed..._/

"I'll admit that I'm not familiar with ship terminology, but this doesn't look like the cafeteria at all," I commented dryly, staring at the girl that had dragged me here. "You fail at navigating May."

"I'll make this simple and short. What do you want with **our** blue-haired princess?" Johnny asked, emphazing our heavily.

"Your ruler's a little girl? Wow, you have some weird tastes Johnny," I commented in my best innocent tone as I examined the window. "My ruler would have to be an older woman, at least."

"She's not our ruler or our leader. She's just an important friend to us," Johnny clarified. I couldn't make out his expression behind his shades, but he didn't seem to be amused. "What do you want with Dizzy?"

"Oh, I just want to keep an eye on her, really!" I gave him my best fake smile, barely able to maintain it due to the growling of my empty stomach. /_DAMN IT ALL!!! I'm starving!_/

"What for? Who are you working for, really?"

"You know, the best answers are wrought with coin and drink at a sleazy tavern on Night Street. Everyone has their own stories, neh?" I commented dryly.

"So, what's your story?" My attempt at sarcasm had apparently flown right over his head, which basically made my attempt worthless.

"About 13 world dollars at the nearest pawn shop. What's it to you?"

"You're not gonna make this easy for me, are you?"

"Oh no, whatever gave you that idea? Of course I'll cooperate!"

"Your sarcasm knows no bounds..."

I opened my mouth to say something, but a scream disrupted my chain of thought.

"KYAAAAAAAAAH!"

"No, stop! You're gonna destroy the ship!"

I ran out the door, looking to the side in time to get backhanded into next week as a trio of robots walked in, sporting white and blue robes.

"BZT-WE-ARE-HERE-FOR-DIZZY-AND-KUDOU-CAOS. DO-NOT-GET-IN-THE-WAY-OF-JUSTICE-BZT!"

"Damn! What's the IBF playing at now? Bunch of 3rd rate..." I let the rest of my comment fade away as I saw the scythe girl, Kit if I remember correctly, run up, cutting wildly.

"You bastards! I'm not letting you take her without a fight!"

"BZT-CEASE-AND-DESIST-OR-WE-WILL-HAVE-TO-USE-FORCE-BZT!"

I settled into a defensive stance as Johnny and May ran up behind Kit, katana and anchor in hand.

"Kudou, you'd better make sure Dizzy doesn't get hurt!" I heard May shout at me accusingly.

"Ow..." I resisted the urge to turn as Dizzy's voice echoed meekly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"BZT-THERE-THEY-ARE! GET-THEM-BZT!" I cringed back, sidestepping out of the way as they flew at me, twisting and turning as the Robo-Kys attacked. I pivoted under a head slash as I spun, a kick knocking a sword out wide as I threw a fist towards the first robot's head. My strike never landed as the robot twisted to the side. I felt a sudden searing pain in my side, the force of the attack knocking me into the wall next to Dizzy.

"Not cool dude!" I couldn't resist shouting, before I realized that the press had lessened to one robot. I didn't have a chance to relax though. Judging by the sounds I was hearing, it sounded like a whole bloody army of the things was attacking the ship!

_This isn't good!_ "Dizzy, you need to convince everyone to evacuate!" I grunted, a false Thunder Seal crashing against my glove as I roared forward, metal cracking as my knuckle impacted against the thing's metallic face.

"What?! But...this is our home..." I heard Dizzy as I dove under a slice, knocking the false cop away with a spin kick.

"I don't like it any better then you do, but it's for the best!" I groaned in pain as its blade ripped past my protective shirt, drawing blood as I twisted away. "Get out of my way!" I shouted, ice surrounding my fist as it crashed into the Robo-Ky's 'chest'. "RAVE-" I grimaced in pain as Robo-Ky's free hand wrapped around my wrist in an attempt to wrench it away. "KNUCKLE!!!" The force of my blow exploded outward, taking on the appearance of a slender icicle as it pierced through Robo-Ky's internal CPU.

"That was a little too much!" I shouted to no one in particular, shielding my face as the robo-ky's internal circuits burst, before it fell limply to the floor. "I really need to tone it down a little." Glancing up quickly, I hopped back, leaning back so far I was nearly perpendicular to the floor as a missile flew out of another Robo-Ky's knee. I pressed my hand to the floor, somersaulting as the missile impacted the wall behind me, my back end getting a little singed from the blast.

"BZT-RESISTANCE-IS-FUTILE! CEASE-AND-DESIST-AT-ONCE-OR-I-WILL-HAVE-TO-USE-LETHAL-FORCE!"

"Could today be any more bothersome?" I withheld a sigh as I looked at the explosion before taking off down the hallway. "That's right! Where's Dizzy??" A sudden impulse had me turning, a devastating kick lashing out for my perceived attackers neck-

-only to take off the hat of a certain angry pirate kid.

"Um...oops. Sorry about that," I stumbled slightly, regaining my balance as May set her hat back on her head.

"Where's Dizzy and Johnny?" May asked, staring at me in what I could only assume was a worried look.

"Wasn't Johnny with you?" I had to ask, the sounds of the continuing battle echoing all over the ship.

"You don't know where he is either? Dammit!" May shouted, running back down the hallway. "Hurry up and find Dizzy, you reject!"

"Hey! What do you mean by-" I stopped my retort short, hearing something large and metallic touching down, not too far away. Behind me, there were two corridors; the one I was in, and another which led to the lockers, if I remembered what I'd been told correctly.

I peeked around the corner, using a shiny floor tile as a mirror (There were several littering the hallways, due to the missiles the many Robo-Ky would occasionally fire. Some were covered in black dust.). A gunshot rang out, knocking the makeshift mirror from my hand, but at least I had learned that there was a Robo-Ky standing in the hall.

_/All right, I gotta get past this clockwork soldier somehow./_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Somewhere far off, yet somehow close by, I heard Dizzy cry in pain.

_/Wait. Was that pain or terror? I can never quite tell the two apart./_

I heard the sound of the Robo-Ky turning, instinctively rushing around the corner in a low crouch. Diving, I dodged under a hail of buckshot as the robot fired the shotgun hidden in its arm. "Get out of my way!" I grimaced in pain, a burning in my lower leg as I attempted to sweep the thing off its feet. Unfortunately, it didn't work out quite that way (Now that I think about it, I was trying to kick something that was metal. Of course it wouldn't have worked.)

I grimaced in pain, my leg rebounding off the unyielding iron in the mecha's leg as it stabbed its sword towards my head. Through an odd dose of luck, I managed to knock it to the side with one of my hands, the sword stabbing into my left arm instead. "Get off me!"

"BZT-YOU-HAVE-INTERFERED-WITH-JUSTICE. YOU-SHALL-DIE-NOW."

I managed to crawl away from the ensuing swipe before lunging, burying my fist into the thing's face. "Get out of my way! RAVE KNUCKLE!!" I covered my stomach with my injured left hand as Robo-Ky attempted one last swipe before my attack crashed through its head.

"Damn it, I need to be more careful," I shivered slightly, examining the wound in my arm. "Doesn't seem too bad. It missed the bone, at least. I'm gonna be frikkin sore in the morning though." I took a few steps hesitantly, ripping a sleeve off my shirt so I could use it to bandage the wound. Once that was done, I took off down the hallway as fast as I could, urgency seeming to grant me wings. Rounding a corner, I turned just in time to duck under something metallic and...airborn?

"Damn! Those Robo's can fly too??" I slid to a stop, readying myself as the bot crashed into the wall before sliding down to the floor unmoving. For what felt an eternity, I stood there tensed, poised to react to the slightest movement from the thing before me. As the moments passed, I calmed down, casting my gaze to the sides before heading in the direction of Dizzy's voice. I think.

"Why the hell is this boat so big? How many crew members are there, a thousand?" I shouted, in a colossal waste of effort. The only sounds that answered me was my own hard breathing, and the sounds of battle echoing all over the ship. "Dizzy! Where are you?" A bright light flashed in front of me, a beam the height of a full-grown man piercing through the air inches from my arm, but I paid it no mind as I leaped over burned shapes, entering a spacious room.

"EEK! SOMEONE, HELP ME!"

Right there, in front of my eyes, Dizzy, Kit and Johnny were surrounded by well over fifty of the things, just trying to survive. "DAMN IT ALL! I'm coming!"

-----

Well, that's it for this installment.

3k words...is that good?

R&R plz!


End file.
